


Sweet Jealousy

by cal_marshmallow



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_marshmallow/pseuds/cal_marshmallow
Summary: 幸村精市总是因工作晚归，真田弦一郎感到非常嫉妒。
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> *公司职员 真田 x 演员 幸村  
> *Dirty talk/粗口

幸村回到家时已是深夜，纵使吹了一路寒风，肆虐的酒精仍在持续敲打他的大脑。他揉了揉泛疼的太阳穴，脱掉皱巴巴的燕尾服外套，把疲惫的身体直接往沙发上一丢——

下一秒，一只铁钳般的大手扣住他的手臂，生生又把他拎了起来。

他半眯着好看的凤目，瞟了一眼来人：“真田，放开我，我现在好累，想睡一会。”

“哦？你是去做什么了这么累？”

真田非但没有放手，反而用另一只手掰过幸村的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“大明星跨年夜还要陪酒吗？真是敬业啊。”

“你放开！”幸村不耐烦地抓了一把卡在下巴处的大手，“我很累，没空陪你玩这种吃醋游戏。”

“你以为我在和你玩游戏？嗯？”真田揪住幸村的领口，向下用力一拽，衬衫纽扣噼里啪啦掉了一地，“大明星，看来你需要得到一些教训了。”

被重重摔到沙发上的瞬间，幸村才明白，他一向体贴入微的恋人，这回是真的生气了。

真田用力扯下他的领带，紧紧绑住他不肯安分的双手，还把领带的另一头系到沙发旁的落地灯架上。他挣扎着想用腿踢开真田，可微醉的人哪有力气，反而被对方拉着脚踝扒掉了西裤。真田跪在他分开的双腿间，肆无忌惮地把手伸进他的衬衫，抚摸起他微凉的皮肤。

“不愧是大明星，皮肤嫩滑得像婴儿一样……”他刻意在幸村耳旁低语，又稍稍掀开一点对方的衣襟，伏在他身上轻啄起他白皙的胸肌，“那些你陪着喝酒的人，也会这样吻你吗？”

幸村哪受得了这种侮辱，拼命扯着嗓子叫骂：“真田弦一郎，你他妈是不是疯了！这么多年我哪里对不起过你，要被你这样侮辱……唔……”

真田用唇封住了他的口，手下的力道却丝毫没减轻。绵长的吻过后，真田意犹未尽地起身，灵活的手指一路下移，从裆部拨开了幸村的内裤。幸村挣扎得更激烈了，口中大骂真田混蛋，还不断地试图并拢双腿，却每次都被真田掰得更开。

“大明星，你在害羞什么？你身上还有哪里我没碰过吗？”真田嗤笑一声，直接送了两根手指进去。

幸村痛得呼吸一滞。他的身体已经极度疲倦，完全没有进行性爱的欲望，被强制进入，自然是痛的。他极力睁开泪蒙蒙的眼，决定改变策略，从态度上佯装服软：“弦一郎，别这样，我好痛。”

“大明星演技可真好，这样楚楚可怜，谁不心疼呢，”真田吻了吻他带泪的眸，手指却依然在他体内自由进出，“不过，在床上就别演了好吗？”

说罢，他又自说自话加了一根手指进去。三根手指并排冲击着干涩的甬道，痛得幸村脸色煞白，死死咬紧嘴唇，除了偶尔泄出的几许呻吟外，什么声音都发不出了。

“大明星你放心，我绝对不舍得让你受伤的，”真田低头亲了一口他因疲惫和疼痛而无精打采的分身，“你看，你已经开始湿了。”

他抽出手指在幸村眼前晃一晃，立马又塞了回去，继续做着前戏：“等你湿透了，我们就可以吃正餐了。”

幸村毫不怀疑，多年的相处让真田比他自己更了解他的身体。就像现在，真田正捅着他身体里那一点敏感的凸起，让他流出更多的水。他能感到身下正在一点点变得湿润粘腻，而自己能做的全部就是在心里暗骂自己的身体不争气。

真田抽离了他的手指，脱掉裤子，把更大的东西抵在了幸村双腿间。那炙热的温度令幸村心生恐惧，他决定再做一番垂死挣扎，糯糯道：“弦一郎，你……你听我说，我今天很累，不想做爱，我们……改天再做好吗？我答应你，想做什么都可以……”

“可我今天想做。”

真田不由分说，直接干进了他的身体。

幸村痛叫一声，手指蜷曲着攥紧了身下的沙发垫。

极度疲倦时的性爱本就无异于处刑，真田今日又格外凶狠，没几分钟便操得幸村抽泣连连，浑身不停颤抖，被捆住的双手剧烈摇晃，险些拉倒落地灯座。真田怕他受伤，想着他现在也没力反抗了，便解开了他手上的领带。谁知幸村双手刚得到自由，就掐住了真田的背，在他肩上狠命咬了一口。

那一口咬得极深，连向来坚忍的真田也不免倒吸一口凉气，身下的抽插也愈发狠厉。

他说过，要给他的大明星一点教训。

他要他记住他的怒气，最好的方式便是让他记住这夜的疼痛。

他要操死他。

真田在性事上向来持久坚挺。进进出出间，身下的人已失掉全部力气，瘫软如烂泥，只懂眼神涣散地躺在沙发上，嗯嗯啊啊地喊，任凭他随意操弄。

然而，操一个只会呻吟的洋娃娃似乎太过无趣了。真田想要幸村给他更多回应。于是，他用自己的双腿环住幸村，一把将他拉起来，坐到自己腿上。突如其来的体位变化让他在幸村体内进得更深，后者惊叫一声，啜泣着抱住了他的脖子。

真田对他的反应相当满意。他扶着幸村的腰，一面向上顶弄，一面低头轻舔那两颗在衬衣下若隐若现的红珠。冬日寒冷，舌苔的热度让幸村不由自主地想要靠近，他仰着头，用力往前挺送着胸脯，真田也乐得满足他的需求，对着那对乳首又吸又咬，嘴里的荤话一茬接一茬——

“从前总是把你扒光了操……现在看来，穿着衣服操才是别有风情啊。”

“你会在片场和那些导演做这事吗？他们见到你真的能把持住？”

“你这么喜欢挨操，说说，我不在的时候都有谁操过你？”

“被我操了这么多年还这么紧，真是天生的婊子。”

一句句羞辱的话语落在幸村耳里，气得他简直想挥手打人，可刚要抬手，真田便加快了身下的攻势，操得他两眼翻白，找不着北，连坐稳都得靠真田握住他的腰。

“怎么，生气了？”真田坏心眼地弹了弹他湿润红肿的乳珠，“这里好可怜啊，就像被人排队吸过了一样。”

“真田……你太过分了……”幸村无力地歪着头，气息奄奄，胸前的肿痛在快感里被放大了十倍有余，热辣辣地蔓延到整个上半身。

“过分吗？可是看起来你还挺喜欢的。”

真田突然使劲按下幸村的后脑勺，逼他去看二人结合之处。只见真田的小腹上薄薄地淌着一层白浊——原来，幸村不知什么时候已经射过一回了。而真田的分身仍整根插在他体内，只有底下两颗囊袋沉甸甸地支着他的臀部，精水淫液交织混杂，一片狼藉。幸村羞得想别过头去，却被真田揪着脖子，怎么也动不了。

“大明星，说谎可不好，”真田兴致勃勃地开始了新一轮攻势，“明明被操得爽到没边，还要装出一副被强暴的样子。你是打算改行当AV演员吗？”他越说越兴奋，身下的顶弄节奏也越来越快：“你这副身子倒是真适合拍AV，又白又嫩水也多，还紧得不得了……你猜你能榨干几个男优呢？”

幸村终于被这种处刑式性爱折磨得意识模糊。整个人就像一个使用过度的傀儡木偶，东倒西歪地骑在真田腰上，无论对方说什么、做什么，都已无力去回应。

就这样吧，他想。

真田抱着他，不知又操干了多久，最终掐着他的腰射在了极深的地方，温热的液体流过他的敏感点，刺激得他又射了一次。

直到真田离开他的身体，他仍在痉挛，双腿怎么都没法合拢。

真田从茶几上拿过手机，对准他衣衫半褪、双腿大张的事后模样拍了好几张照片。他沾了一点幸村身下流出的精液，不客气地抹到他的脸上，轻声笑道：“大明星被中出的样子，当然要好好珍藏，你说对吗？”


End file.
